


骨科文学。

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay Bolton Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 文中的惩罚是指我之前写的混乱邪恶恐怖堡父子车。
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Ramsay Bolton
Kudos: 2





	骨科文学。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的惩罚是指我之前写的混乱邪恶恐怖堡父子车。

多米尼克推醒了拉姆斯，递给他一大杯牛奶。

早饭时拉姆斯因为糟糕至极的餐桌礼仪被赶出了餐厅，卢斯表示除非拉姆斯能做出改变，不然不允许他进食。

多米尼克故意把他锁在屋子里，也不给他任何可以充饥的东西，对他视若空气。于是他接近两天滴水不进了，饥肠辘辘的感觉真的太要命，饿醒的时候拉姆斯连脾气都没有，只想得到一点食物，他试过趁夜去找点东西吃，但只是起身就让他头脑昏昏，眼中天旋地转，他只能继续躺在床上，假装睡觉。

所以，尽管他和多米尼克积怨已久，他还是接受了半夜三更递过来的诱惑。牛奶味道腥得厉害，拉姆斯知道多米尼克肯定不怀好意，却顾不上仔细思考这些，一饮而尽。多米尼克看着拉姆斯饥不择食的样子笑了，问他还想不想吃。

拉姆斯点点头，他根本拒绝不了，饥饿于他而言是最痛苦的事，小时候为了有饭吃，一个人去森林里狩猎一天一夜都不会怕，他可没想到自己有一天会在衣食不缺的地方被饿到睡不着。

于是拉姆斯跟着多米尼克走上楼梯，被反剪双手铐上手铐的时候连挣扎都没有，他不会蠢到以为自己会死，毕竟如果多米尼克要杀他，才不会选在这个时候。他只关心多米尼克到底要不要让他吃东西，哪怕是以不太舒服的方式。

他们走进了客厅，多米尼克打开灯，桌上摆着点心，多米尼克坐到沙发上，推开要坐在他旁边的拉姆斯，“你知道该做什么。”

拉姆斯晃着手铐的链子让它发出声音，“我想如果让父亲知道，他不会选择纵容你。”

“父亲出差了。”多米尼克解下皮带抽了抽拉姆斯的膝盖，“你觉得你做的事不会有人知道？”

拉姆斯垂下眼睛，毫无愧疚，只觉得饿得烦躁。如果多米尼克只是想质问他，可真是太会找时候了，拉姆斯想着。

“我不和你说那些事，因为我知道你不会承认，但你实在可怜。”多米尼克嘲笑道，“你的那些朋友，有不少人都是我让他们去接近你的。你不会真以为你有能力让那么多人对你死心塌地吧？”

多米尼克摁着拉姆斯的肩膀让他跪下，拉姆斯能闻到点心的香味。他想吃掉那些东西，他还想杀了所有人。

“你想教训他们，从手指或者脚趾开始？”

拉姆斯点了点头。

多米尼克拿过一个点心，拉姆斯只能就着他的手吃，一边吃一边挨着鞭子的抽打。十下。他数得清楚，每打一下他都会记下一次。

“你一直想让父亲更关心你一些，但你做的事情却在告诉父亲你是一个愚蠢又恶心的野种。”

拉姆斯抬起头，为多米尼克使用了这么不符合他的方式的词汇而感到奇怪。

“但是父亲没那么多时间管教你。”

多米尼克在说到管教的时候重音，拉姆斯当然知道他指什么，那次之后拉姆斯乖巧了很长一段时间。多米尼克看着拉姆斯收敛起脾气的样子觉得自己得到了一个乖巧可爱的弟弟，也没有翻出那件事来旁敲侧击什么。但是父亲的态度并没有改变，让他们一起住其实也并不是一个好的奖赏，多米尼克都要怀疑父亲是不是在整他，拉姆斯的作息和多米尼克完全不一样，这让他们经常会有一些不愉快。只是比起后来拉姆斯被他发现的其他的行为，这点事可以称得上微不足道。

“所以你认为你可以代替父亲来管教我？”拉姆斯嘲讽的语气好像听到什么可笑的话。

“你几乎没有道德可言，我在想这是因为没有给你太多惩罚还是因为你本身就是一个没有羞耻心的家伙。”

“你在想操我。”拉姆斯舔了舔嘴角的蛋糕渣，“你看，手铐，鞭子，食物…你只是想要这个。”拉姆斯把头埋在多米尼克的裤裆前。“没有必要来这一出，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“你可真是个没有羞耻心的东西。”多米尼克揪住拉姆斯的头发，“而父亲没有给你足够的惩罚。”

“如果你要弥补的话，我也可以在你罚我的时候叫你爸爸啊。”拉姆斯笑得更开心了。


End file.
